ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The University of Virginia (UVA) Cancer Center is directed by Thomas P. Loughran, Jr., MD. He is assisted in this role by the Cancer Center Administration Team and the Senior Leadership. These two groups form the Administrative Core of the UVA Cancer Center. The Cancer Center Administration Team provides the infrastructure and support that enables the University of Virginia matrix Cancer Center to function effectively, efficiently, and cohesively. The Administration Team is led by Dina Gould Halme, PhD (Associate Director for Research Administration) and has staff with expertise in financial management, grants administration, human resources, and philanthropy. The members of the team work with Cancer Center leadership to foster collaborations and support cancer-focused research through infrastructure, Pilot Research Projects, and faculty recruitment. The Senior Leadership team is composed of five Associate Directors: Amy H. Bouton, PhD (Associate Director for Education and Training), Robert Dreicer, MD (Associate Director for Clinical Research), Jay W. Fox, PhD (Associate Director for Laboratory Research Infrastructure), Dina Gould Halme, PhD (Associate Director for Research Administration), and John S. Lazo, PhD (Associate Director for Basic Science). Members of the Senior Leadership each possess a different area of responsibility, perspective, and expertise. Together they form a strong center to the matrix that is the UVA Cancer Center. Dr. Loughran and the Senior Leadership use consensus building in interacting with UVA departments and committees and with the Program Leaders to formulate priorities, develop strategic plans, and allocate resources. They provide recommendations on integrating research between the Programs, discuss collaborations and discoveries within the Programs, assist in oversight of the Shared Resources, and help identify synergies in basic and clinical research and in infrastructure. Collectively, they ensure that the allocation of resources is aligned with the strategic vision of the Cancer Center.